Malam Kedua
by Yocan
Summary: "…nggg" Izaya terbangun. Ia merasakan ada suatu beban diatas pinggangnya. Ya, tangan Shizuo masih mendekap erat tubuh Izaya. Kehangatan tubuh Shizuo membuat Izaya merasa nyaman.


DURARARA!

**WARNING: YAOI**

**PAIR: SHIZAYA**

**GYAAAAAAAAAAA~~~ INI FANFICT KE-2. SUDAH 'MULAI' KUMAT NIH ORANG XD. MAAP KALO JELEK ATO ADA YANG TYPO. INI JARI LAGI RIBUT /disunat. MAAP JUGA KALO CERITANYA GAK JELAS. KARNA CERITA YANG JELAS SUDAH TERLALU MAINSTREAM (?). SELAMAT MENIKMATI. ENTAH INI SOFT / HARD ._. BTW, ATI ATI LHO ( '-')/~~~~~~~**

"…nggg" Izaya terbangun. Ia merasakan ada suatu beban diatas pinggangnya. Ya, tangan Shizuo masih mendekap erat tubuh Izaya. Kehangatan tubuh Shizuo membuat Izaya merasa nyaman.

"Shizuo… berat", kata Izaya. Tubuh Shizuo lebih berat dari tubuh Izaya. "ngg….Izaya, ohayou" sapa Shizuo sambil menguap dan mengucek matanya. Matanya terlihat berat. "….Izaya…..". Shizuo mendekap tubuh kecil Izaya itu.

"Izaya, ini hari minggu kan? Bukan kah seharusnya kau diam saja dan nurut padaku? Kau sudah janji kan?" kata Shizuo. "…mungkin sudah lupa. Sudahlah, batalkan saja janji bodoh itu." Izaya langsung ke kaamar mandi. Pffff—hahaha.

_Happy Land_! ((pura puranya ada lah /digaplok/)). Di dekat pintu masuk Happy Land, terdengar suara anjing atau mungkin srigala mengonggong. Ya, rumah hantu. Pria memakai jubbah hitam dan membawa sabit itu menghampiri mereka berdua.

"silahkan siahkan, maukah anda masuk ke rumah hantu ini?" Tanya pria itu. "ti—" kata Izaya terpotong. "YA! Dengan senang hati." Kata Shizuo langsung memotong ucapan Izaya. "baiklah, silahkan masuk. Silahkan" mereka berdua pun naik ke kereta hantu. Dimulailah perjalanan mereka.

(di dalam rumah hantu)

"Shizuo….aku benci tempat ini" kata Izaya. Sepertinya dia muai ketakutan. "sudahlah, bukankah ada aku disampingmu? Kau tak usah takut, _baka." _ "—Bukan! Tempat ini berisik!" –CUP—Shizuo mengecup bibir Izaya. "kau bilang kau benci tempat ini karna berisik bukan? Lebih baik kau diam supaya tempat ini tidak jadi lebih berisik" bisik Shizuo ke telinga Izaya. Cup—Shizuo mengecup bibir Izaya lagi.

"Mmmm—Sh…..shiz….." Shizuo mengabaikan permintaan Izaya. Izaya mendorong tubuh Shizuo tetapi tidak berhasil. Tubuh Shizuo terlalu kuat. Semakin memasukkan Izaya kedalam dekapannya yang terdalam. Sinar putih dari depan kereta menyilaukan mata Izaya. "mph—LEPASKAN" berakhirlah perjalanan rumah hantu itu.

"terima kasih… silahkan datang kembali"

*Izaya's POV*

Ramput pirang, kemeja kotak kotak berwara biru dan garis hitam dan putih, jeans, Shizuo semakin terlihat tampan. Tidak. Dia jelek. Cih, perasaanku jadi kacau…

*Izaya's POV end*

"apa? Dari tadi kau meihat ke arahku terus" Tanya Shizuo. "t—tidak. Kau jangan GR ya!" sahutku. "Yaah, kukira kau senang jalan jalan bersamaku. Tau taunya enggak" kata Shizuo. Bukan, bukan begitu… "ah.." Izaya memundungkan kepalanya.

Mereka berjalan jalan di Happy Land bagaikan orang nyasar (?), tak kenal 1 sama lain. Ya, kalau Shizuo marah, hati hati dengan apa yang harus kau ucapkan dan lakukan padanya. Dia bias bisa menjadi iblis, setan, monster atau raja diatas segala monster.

Izaya mengurungkan niatnya untuk meraih tangan Shizuo. Tidak….. tidak boleh… shizuo sedang marah…. Harus dibiarkan….. ini sudah biasa izaya! Tuk tuk—"Shizuoo!" Izaya memeluk Shizuo dari belakang. Shizuo menggeret tangan Izaya ke balik pohon yang kira kira jarang ada orang yang kesana.

"Shizuo, maaf…huweeeee" Tangisan kecil Izaya justru membuat Shizuo tertawa geli. "pffftt.. kau pikir aku beneran marah sama kamu?" katanya sambil melanjutkan tawanya. "asik juga mengerjaimu." Ejeknya.

"Shizuo, pulang yuk" ajak Izaya. "tidak Izaya, kita akan pulang nanti malam. Ada yang mau kutunjukkan padamu." Kata Shizuo. "kapan?" Tanya Izaya. "jam 18.25" kata Shizuo.

"JDOOOOOOOOORRRRRRRRR—CTAAARRRRR—" suara petasan yang dilambungkan ke udara lalu terpecah menjadi pecahan cahaya berwarna warni di udara yang sangat indah. Memang pas untuk menerangi gelapnya malam. Izaya terkejut dan sepertinya ia mulai merasa senang

Bersamaan dengan itu, Shizuo mengecup bibir mungil milik Izaya. "—MMMPPPHHHH!" Pandangan yang indah pun sekarang tertutupi oleh wajah Shizuo. Shizuo melepaskan ciumannya itu. "haahhhh…haahhhh…." Izaya terengah engah saat bernafas.

"Sialan kauuu—" tanpa memperdulikan perkataan Izaya, dia mencium bibir Izaya lagi. Shizuo melepaskannya lagi. "Izaya, asal kau tau. Meskipun kau menyuruhku untuk berhenti, aku akan berhenti kalau aku sudah puas. Semakin kau melarangku, semakin aku melakukannya. Mengerti?"

Izaya hanya terdiam. Mukanya merah seperti apel. "hmmm—pai apel. Manis sekali" ucap Shizuo. Shizuo mulai mengecup pipi Izaya. Shizuo mencium bibir Izaya lagi. Izaya menerima kecupan itu. Mereka tidak menghiraukan keadaan sekitar mereka. Suara petasan pun mulai melenyap bagi mereka berdua. Padahal petasan sedang meledak ledak di langit.

Tangan Shizuo pun mulai 'nakal'. "TIDAK! JANGAN DISINI!" teriak Izaya kaget. "baiklah….."

"Tidak! Ahhh—pelan pelan Sh….iz….u…..AAAKKKHHHHHH" sepertinya '_pisau'_ milik Shizuo sudah masuk kedalam '_lubang'_ milik Izaya. Izaya kesakitan karna Shizuo langsung memasukannya tanpa '_pemanasan'. "SHI….AAAKKKKHHH—" _Shizuo langsung menutup mulut Izaya. Dia mulai berbisik "maaf kalau ini sakit. Tapi sebaiknya kau tidak teriak. Kalau ada tetangga yang mendengar teriakanmu, mereka akan curiga. Mengerti?"

Izaya hanya mengangguk.

Digerakannya maju mundur pantat Shizuo, lama lama semakin dalam pisau Shizuo itu masuk. Shizuo semakin cepat memaju mundurkan pantatnya. Izaya semakin mendesah lebih keras entah itu karna kesakitan atau keenakan.

"tululuut…tlululut…" handphone Shizuo berbunyi. "Shizuo, handphonemu.." kata Izaya. Sambil memaju mundurkan pisau Shizuo, ia berkata "biarkan saja. Mereka hanya menganggu malamku dan malammu Izaya. Kau mau berhenti?" "t..tidak". Shizuo dan Izaya sepertinya mulai meraih '_puncak'nya. "CRUTT—" _cairan putih keluar dari milik mereka masing masing. Shizuo mengeluarkannya didalam pantat Izaya.Shizuo mulai melepaskan pisaunya.

"Haahhh….hhaaaahhh…mmmhhhhh" "cup—" Shizuo mencium bibir Izaya. Dia tidak pernah bosan untuk mencium bibir Izaya meskipun sudah menciumnya selama ratusan kali. Izaya memeluk tubuh telanjang Shizuo. Tubuh mereka berkeringat. Cairan putih dimana mana. Mereka tetap tidak peduli. Izaya memeluk Shizuo layaknya anak kucing dengan majikannya. Izaya memanjakan dirinya pada Shizuo.

Karena '_gemes_'((gemes itu biasanya kalo liat yang imut ato apa, biasanya bilang "imut banget sih. Hiiihh _gemes!_")) Shizuo mengigit kecil daun telinga Izaya dan menjilatinya secara perlahan. Izaya merasa geli. "ah…. Shizuo…mmmm" rintih Izaya.

Ronde ke-2 dimulai. Shizuo mengemut 'pisau' kecil milik Izaya. Beberapa menit kemudian… 'CRUTTT—' lagi lagi, cairan putih itu keluar ebih cepat dari Shizuo. Atau mungkin saking enaknya, sampai sampai Izaya keluar duluan. Shizuo menjilat pantat Izaya dulu sebelum memasukkan 'milik'nya. 'Blesssshhhh—' "AAAKKKK—" "sshhhhh….aku mencintaimu, Izaya…."

Begitulah akhir cerita malam ke-2 Izaya dan Shizuo. Maap kalo jelek.

**RNR PLEAAAAAAAAAAAASSSSSSSSSEEEE EEEEE? :] *kedip kedip mata* *disangka kelilipan* /bubar /bukan…**


End file.
